


Blank Marks

by Bookworm1063



Series: JATP Week 2020 [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: A soulmate AU in which Julie realizes that the boys are the rest of her family.Written for day six of JATP Week. Prompt: favorite fanfiction trope.
Series: JATP Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Blank Marks

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was a favorite trope. I don't know if a soulmate AU counts as a trope, but there's also some found family themes in here, I guess.  
> Also, I had like no time to write this, which is why it's so short and why it sucks.

Julie had only ever had four soulmarks, and one of them was gone.

There were faint patterns on everyone’s skin, patterns that filled with vibrant colors when they touched their soulmates for the first time. Julie had marks on her back, from where her father had held her as a baby. There had been one from her mom, but it had faded when she died.

There were marks on her fingertips, from where she’d touched her brother’s face. Marks on her shoulder, from when she’d bumped into Flynn in a school hallway. 

Julie stared at herself in the mirror. Her fingertips were still Carlos’s blue-green-gold, but the rest of her palms, extending up her arms, were now covered in the thin outlines of unfilled marks.

Julie fumbled her phone out of her back pocket and called Flynn. It rang, and rang, and rang.

“Come on, Flynn,” Julie muttered.

“Hey!” Flynn said. “Is everything okay?”

Julie sighed in relief. “No. Maybe? I don’t know. Have you ever heard of someone getting blank marks after they’re born?”

“No,” Flynn said. “That shouldn’t be possible, why?”

“Because there are marks all over my arms,” Julie said. “Like, all over the insides.”

“I’m coming over,” Flynn said, and then she hung up.

Julie looked down at her arms, at the lines and patterns that hadn’t been there an hour ago. They hadn’t been there before…

Before the boys in the garage.

What had they done to her?

o-o-o-o-o

Two weeks later, Julie stood in front of her mirror again.

She had hugged them—all of them. Luke, and Alex, and Reggie. They were going to be okay.

Alex’s pink and gold and red, Reggie’s purple and green and yellow, Luke’s brown and blue and orange—all of them covered Julie’s arms and hands, filling in the blank spaces in the patterns with bright colors.

They were the rest of her family.


End file.
